


шоколад и корица

by munkitsune



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munkitsune/pseuds/munkitsune
Summary: ― Так значит, Юри? ― Виктор останавливается прямо напротив него, крепко сжимая в руках большой бумажный стакан кофе. Он какое-то время молчит, будто пробует его имя на вкус, и наконец удовлетворённо кивает, словно одобряя его. ― А ты веришь в любовь с первого взгляда, Юри?





	1. Chapter 1

― Добро пожаловать! ― по привычке кричит Юри, когда колокольчик на двери возвещает о новом посетителе. Взгляд автоматически устремляется на вошедшего. 

Высокий мужчина в длинном пальто останавливается прямо на входе, продолжая что-то увлечённо писать у себя в телефоне. Он точно не похож на японца: мягкие серебристые волосы зачёсаны гелем с одной стороны, а с другой стороны ниспадают на лицо плавной волной, едва ли не закрывая красивые синие глаза, по глубине сравнимые разве что с Окинавским заливом, обрамлённые бахромой светлых ресниц. 

Он поднимает голову, и его взгляд падает на Юри, скользит по форменному фартуку кофейни, по зардевшимся от бешеного темпа утра щекам, по съехавшим на кончик носа очкам и останавливается на больших карих глазах, что не мигая смотрят прямо на него.

― О! ― только и выдаёт он, пряча телефон в карман пальто и подходя к кассе.

― Что могу вам предложить? ― по привычке спрашивает на японском Юри, стараясь не пялиться на привлекательного незнакомца, чтобы не показаться невоспитанным. 

― Капучино гранде с дополнительной порцией эспрессо, ― говорит посетитель по-английски, улыбаясь. Юри чувствует, как паника подступает к горлу и лицо приобретает ярко-алый оттенок. 

― Извините! Простите! ― слишком громко начинает извиняться парень уже на английском, судорожно кланяясь. 

― Ничего страшного, ― смеётся мужчина, явно наслаждаясь неловкостью ситуации и смущённым работником кофейни.

― Капучино гранде с дополнительной порцией эспрессо, ― повторяет Юри, вбивая заказ в кассу, надеясь провалиться под землю в эту же секунду. Ведь самое неловкое только впереди. 

_С ним нужно разговаривать на английском._

Юри ― прилежный студент университета, и по английскому у него неплохой уровень. Да вот только вся проблема в методе преподавания английского в Японии: хороший уровень обеспечит тебе прекрасное понимание того, что хочет собеседник, но вот ответить японцу будет сложно. Желание скрыть акцент вынуждает большинство изучающих английский избегать разговоров с иностранцами. 

― К-как... эм... ваше и-имя? ― Юри собирает всю волю в кулак и, заикаясь, спрашивает у мужчины, бросая на него быстрый взгляд. 

― А твоё? ― парирует тот, облокачиваясь на стойку, приближаясь к парню на опасно близкое расстояние. 

― Ч-что, простите? ― Юри моргает несколько раз, отстраняясь назад. Не каждый день нездешние незнакомцы с красивыми глазами спрашивают твоё имя. А этот самый незнакомец, кажется, более чем доволен такой реакцией: он подпирает голову рукой, пристально рассматривая горящее лицо Юри.

― Виктор, ― наконец произносит он, выпрямляясь, но всё продолжая улыбаться. 

Работник кофейни понимает, что руки его трясутся, когда он пытается написать его имя на стакане. 

― С вас… эм… 460 йен, ― Юри наконец справляется с этой непосильной задачей и отставляет стакан в сторону.

― 460 йен, ― эхом повторяет Виктор, копошась в своём кошельке. ― До чего же сложно, ― он высыпает горсть монет на стойку и беспомощно смотрит на парня. ― Не поможешь? ― его улыбка слишком обворожительна, чтобы отказать. 

― Ну смотрите, ― Юри наклоняется над россыпью монет, ― вам нужно заплатить 460 йен, значит берём 4 монеты по 100 йен, ― он аккуратно отодвигает в сторону 4 серебристые монеты, ― и вот ещё 50 и 10. Остальные можете убрать, ― парень осторожно пододвигает оставшиеся деньги к посетителю. 

― Понятно, я запомню, ― голос мужчины раздается совсем рядом с лицом Юри. Тот поднимает голову и понимает, что их разделяет всего сантиметров 10 от силы. Он отчётливо видит красивые серебристые волосы, которые будто источают какой-то собственный свет, а синие глаза при ближайшем рассмотрении приобретают совершенно новый оттенок, названия которого Юри не знает. Осознание такой близости приходит с каким-то опозданием, и он отскакивает на шаг, словно ошпаренный. Виктор снова улыбается и сгребает монеты в кошелёк. 

― В-вас… п-позовут, ― парень снова начинает заикаться, хотя минуту назад говорил с абсолютной уверенностью в своём английском. 

Блондин с улыбкой кивает и занимает ближайший к стойке столик. 

― Что там дальше, Юри-кун? ― из служебного помещения выходит его напарница, Юко, которая отлучалась, чтобы позвонить. 

― Капучино гранде с дополнительной порцией эспрессо, ― практически шепчет Юри, обхватывая своё лицо ладонями и чувствуя, насколько оно горит. 

Он работает в этой кофейне уже более полугода, и впервые посетитель производит на него такое впечатление. Мало того, что он такой привлекательный, что от него трудно было оторвать глаза, так он ещё и флиртовал с ним, с парнем! 

― С тобой всё нормально? ― спрашивает Юко, обеспокоенно заглядывая в его глаза. 

― Да! Конечно! Со мной всё нормально! С чего это ты спрашиваешь?! ― слишком энергично отвечает Юри, награждая себя звонкой оплеухой. 

― Тогда прекрати хлестать себя по лицу и прими заказ, ― голос девушки возвращает его к реальности, и он наконец замечает фигуру женщины в костюме с иголочки ― она с осуждением смотрит прямо на него. 

― Простите за ожидание! 

Парень кланяется, и его взгляд сам по себе падает на столик, за которым сидит Виктор. Он снова достал свой телефон и уже что-то усердно строчит, то покусывая губы, то хмыкая время от времени. Юри чувствует какое-то разочарование и одёргивает себя. Неужели он рассчитывал, что тот будет пялиться на него всё время? Нет, что за глупости. 

― Виктор-сан! ― выкрикивает Юко, когда его заказ готов, и мужчина встаёт, снова пряча телефон в карман. 

Юри не отрываясь смотрит на него: как он плавно подходит к стойке, где выдают готовые заказы, нет, он не подходит, кажется, что его грациозное тело будто бы парит над землей. Он забирает свой кофе и улыбается работнице, а внутри Юри что-то противно ёкает. Всё это время Виктор совсем не смотрит на него, и Юри всё больше расстраивается. Ах, если бы только он сказал ему своё имя! 

Посетитель отпивает свой капучино и довольно кивает. С какой-то загадочной улыбкой он поворачивается к Юри и направляется к кассе, за которой тот стоит. И с каждым его шагом сердце парня стучит всё быстрее, начиная отдавать в ушах и кончиках пальцев. 

― Так значит, Юри? ― Виктор останавливается прямо напротив него, крепко сжимая в руках большой бумажный стакан кофе. Он какое-то время молчит, будто пробует его имя на вкус, и наконец удовлетворённо кивает, словно одобряя его. ― А ты веришь в любовь с первого взгляда, _Юри_? ― из губ этого незнакомца его имя звучит как-то по-другому, будто бы оно и не его вовсе. 

― Ч-что? ― переспрашивает Юри. Кажется, у него сегодня какие-то серьёзные проблемы со слухом. 

― Ничего, ― усмехается мужчина, глядя ему прямо в глаза. ― _До завтра, Юри_.


	2. Chapter 2

« _До завтра, Юри_ ».

Эти слова никак не выходят из головы Юри, и заставляют его сердце биться быстрее. Как только перед глазами встаёт высокая фигура Виктора, его кошачья ухмылка, парень понимает, что его лицо мгновенно заливается краской.

― Юри-кун! ― голос Юко отвлекает его от мыслей о незнакомце и возвращает к суровой реальности. ― Если будешь так мечтать, то мы и к полудню не откроемся. Вытирай столы! 

― Да! Прости, Юко-чан! ― выкрикивает парень и начинает рьяно протирать столы. Пожалуй, даже слишком рьяно. 

Каждый звонок колокольчика заставлял Юри подпрыгивать на месте от ожидания, но потом одёргивать себя. Он понимает, что ведёт себя по-дурацки, но ничего не может с собой поделать: вчерашний незнакомец слишком его взбудоражил. И вот дверь открывается, и на пороге стоит Виктор, на лице его сияет улыбка, и он кричит:

― Доброе утро, _Юри_! 

Парень начинает стремительно краснеть, услышав своё имя. 

― Д-добро пожаловать, ― заикаясь, говорит Юри и, не отрывая взгляда, следит за тем, как мужчина плавно подходит к кассе. 

Он явно в хорошем настроении: смотрит прямо ему в глаза и широко улыбается. Виктор снимает перчатки, кладёт их в карман и снова опирается на стойку, кладя голову на ладонь, как и вчера, приближаясь к Юри на опасное расстояние.

― Что ты мне сегодня предложишь? ― спрашивает он. 

― А ч-что бы… вы хотели? ― в свою очередь задаёт вопрос парень, чувствуя, как у него горит не только лицо, но и всё тело, а руки перестают слушаться. Он не может заглянуть ему в глаза, поэтому он прожигает взглядом кассовый аппарат, стараясь совладать с собой. 

― Какой _твой_ любимый кофе, _Юри_? ― Виктор делает акцент на его имени, заставляя сердце пропустить удар. 

Колокольчик на двери вновь звенит, вынуждая Юри на автомате выкрикнуть: «Добро пожаловать!». Мужчина явно недоволен тем, что кто-то посмел нарушить такую приятную атмосферу их разговора. Две вошедшие девушки переглядываются между собой, заливаясь краской и, встав за ним в очередь, начинают перешёптываться между собой. Юри это не удивляет: не каждый день увидишь такого привлекательного незнакомца, он слишком выделяется своей _неяпонской_ внешностью. До такой степени, что на него хочется пялиться часами, изучать его блестящие серебристые волосы, рассматривать невероятный оттенок глаз. 

― Так, какой? ― бархатный голос Виктора застаёт парня врасплох, и он невольно вздрагивает. ― Ты так и не ответил. 

― Я… я не знаю, ― говорит Юри ― в голове совсем пусто, будто он забыл все виды кофе. Вид девушек позади давит на него: он должен поскорее принять заказ, чтобы не задерживать их. ― М-может… карамельный макиато? ― наконец выбирает парень, собирая в кучу остатки мыслей. 

― Тогда карамельный макиато, ― кивает мужчина с улыбкой. 

― К-как ваше имя? ― спрашивает работник кофейни по привычке, но потом понимает, насколько это глупо звучит. Будто бы он мог забыть его имя. 

― Ты ведь знаешь моё имя, Юри, ― улыбается Виктор и внезапно накрывает руку Юри своей. Парню кажется, что его сердце остановилось. Сейчас для него существовала только эта тёплая ладонь, которая легонько сжимает его руку. Он не может пошевелиться, смотрит на их руки и не верит своим глазам. Может, всё это всего лишь прекрасный сон? ― Виктор, ― произносит мужчина, заглядывая ему в лицо. 

Постепенно Юри осознает ситуацию и отдёргивает свою руку, подпрыгнув на месте. Посетитель улыбается его реакции, но он совсем не расстроен. А кожа, до которой он дотрагивался, горит хуже раскалённого на солнце камня. 

― С-с вас 420 йен, ― парень отставляет стакан в сторону. Он снова не может смотреть на Виктора, поэтому его взгляд скользит по его пальто, по тонкому шёлковому платку на красивой длинной шее и останавливается на руках, которые дотрагивались до него всего минуту назад. 

― Так, сейчас, ― мужчина вновь высыпает мелочь на стойку. Юри тянется, чтобы помочь, но Виктор останавливает его: ― Нет, я сам. 420 йен… значит, 4 по 100, ― он отодвигает в сторону нужные монеты, ― и ещё 20, ― со счастливой улыбкой он поднимает взгляд на парня, и тот не может сдержаться, чтобы не улыбнуться в ответ. 

― В-всё верно, ― кивает он и забирает монеты. ― Вас позовут. 

― Спасибо, Юри. 

Он вновь садиться за тот же столик и достаёт свой телефон. 

― Карамельный макиато, Юко-чан, ― провозглашает Юри и поворачивает к девушкам. ― Что для вас? 

Сердце никак не может перестать биться в груди, и рабочие фразы выходят сами по себе. 

― Это он, говорю тебе! ― шепчет одна из девушек, оборачиваясь на Виктора и дёргая свою подругу за рукав. ― Ты же слышала! Он говорит на английском и сказал, что его зовут Виктор! 

― Тише ты! ― одёргивает её другая и обращается к Юри. ― Два латте с кокосовым сиропом. 

Парень принимает заказ, но не может перестать думать о том, что говорили девушки. Неужели, они его узнали? Значит, он какая-то знаменитость? Может, какой-то актёр? С его внешностью наверняка у него полно поклонниц, вот как это девушки. 

― Виктор-сан! ― провозглашает Юко, когда его кофе готов. 

Мужчина поднимается со своего места и идёт за кофе. Делая глоток, он бросает взгляд на Юри, который, по непонятной причине, нервничает, понравится ли ему его выбор. Распробовав вкус сладкого напитка, Виктор улыбается и идёт прямиком к кассе. 

― Мне нравится, ― произносит он, и Юри чувствует приятное ощущение облегчения в груди. ― До завтра, _Юри_ , ― мужчина снова загадочно улыбается и собирается покинуть кофейню, но его тут же у кассы перехватывают те самые девушки. 

― Извините, ― начинает одна из них по-японски в то время, как другая старается спрятать своё зардевшееся лицо за плечом подруги. 

― Я не говорю по-японски, простите, ― отвечает им Виктор на английском, и вся троица по понятной причине одновременно поворачивается к Юри. 

― Вы нам не поможете? ― обращается к нему девушка. 

― Д-да, ― соглашается парень, радуясь возможности поговорить с Виктором подольше. 

― Спросите у него, пожалуйста, правда ли он Виктор Никифоров, известный писатель из России. 

Слова девушки повергают Юри в некоторый ступор, и несколько секунд он просто пялится на Виктора, который терпеливо ждёт, пока тот что-то скажет, глядя ему прямо в глаза. 

― О-они спрашивают, ― парень наконец берёт себя в руки и произносит, ― правда ли вы… Виктор Н-никофорофу ( _на японском фамилия Виктора записывается как ニキフォロフ, что читается, как «Никифорофу»_. ― прим. автора), известный писатель… из России.

Виктор смеётся с его милого акцента, из-за чего Юри краснеет до кончиков ушей. 

― Никифоров, ― кивает мужчина, произнося свою фамилию на чистом русском. ― Да, это я, ― он поворачивается к девушкам. ― Вы знаете меня? Хотите автограф? 

Девушки начинают оживлённо перешёптываться, теребя одежду друг друга и заикаясь хуже Юри. 

― Это он, ― парень сам не может в это поверить и до конца осознать. ― Он спрашивает, хотите ли вы его автограф. 

― Конечно! ― выкрикивают девушки одновременно, заставляя Виктора звонко рассмеяться. Его смех похож на перезвон серебряных, как его волосы, колокольчиков, и Юри хочется слушать этот смех вечно. 

Их ответ понятен и без перевода, и мужчина ставит стакан кофе на стойку и достаёт из внутреннего кармана блокнот и ручку. 

― Японский ― прекрасный язык. Ты должен научить меня ему, Юри, ― мужчина бросает на Юри мимолётный взгляд и усмехается. Парню показалось, что он ослышался: он открывает рот, чтобы переспросить, но Виктор уже повернулся к девушкам: ― Как ваши имена? 

― О-он спрашивает ваши имена. 

― Кейко и Хана, ― отвечает одна из них, не в силах сдержать восторга. 

― Кейко с любовью, ― диктует Виктор сам себе, расписываясь. Он вырывает листок из блокнота и протягивает им. Девушка, очевидно по имени Кейко, дрожащими руками берёт автограф и прижимает к груди, будто это её самое большое сокровище. ― Хане с любовью, ― вторая девушка в точности повторяет реакцию подруги, прижимая листок к себе. ― Спасибо вам, ― мужчина улыбается, пряча блокнот и ручку в карман. 

― Спасибо! ― отвечают они на ломаном английском и, радостно щебеча, покидают кафе. 

Виктор берёт свой кофе и смотрит на Юри, который даже пошевелиться не может от шока. Постепенное осознание приходит к нему шаг за шагом, но тот факт, что этот мужчина ― известный писатель, никак не укладывается в голове. 

― Ты удивлён? ― спрашивает Виктор, отпивая кофе. ― Ю-юри, скажи что-нибудь! ― он подходит ближе, пытаясь вывести его из транса. 

― А! Да! Извините! ― Юри моргает несколько раз, медленно приходя в себя. ― Я не знал! Извините! ― он принимается нервно раскланиваться. 

― Немного обидно, конечно, что ты не знаешь меня, ― мужчина по-детски надувает губы, но потом сразу же улыбается. ― Ну, ничего страшного! У нас ещё много времени впереди! 

― Ч-что? 

― До завтра, _Юри_! ― Виктор подмигивает ему, повергая его в ещё больший ступор, и направляется к выходу.


	3. Chapter 3

« **Юри-кун, тут снова приходил твой иностранец** ». 

На экране телефона Юри высвечивается новое сообщение, когда он сидит в библиотеке, пытаясь подготовиться к очередному тесту по английскому. Конечно, он не может видеться с Виктором каждый день: парень работает в кофейне 2 через 3, чтобы не упускать важные занятия в университете. А это значит осталось ещё 12 часов до нового рабочего дня. По словам напарника Юри, Такеши, Виктор приходил каждый день, спрашивая, где же его «любимый работник». 

« **Он просил дать твой номер. Может, стоило сказать? Чтобы он не доставал меня…** »

Приходит очередное сообщение, после прочтения которого парень краснеет и утыкается лицом в учебник, чтобы никто из окружающих его студентов не заметил этого. 

« _Ничего, ещё немного времени, и я снова с ним увижусь. Боже, почему сердце так сильно стучит?_ »

///

― Доброе утро, Юри! ― дверь раскрывается, и на пороге стоит Виктор. Улыбка быстро сходит с его лица, когда он видит, что за кассовым аппаратом стоит всего лишь Юко.

― Добро пожаловать, ― улыбается девушка. 

Плечи мужчины опускаются, когда он понимает, что и сегодня его в кофейне нет. Но как же так? Тот пугающий парень, Такеши, сказал, что его смена должна быть сегодня. Виктор подходит к кассе, глядя куда-то в пустоту. 

― А где Юри? ― спрашивает он у Юко, которая натянуто улыбается, чтобы скрыть неловкость. 

― А! Юри-кун… он… ― девушка пытается сказать на английском, что тот отлучился за кофейными зёрнами, которые недавно привезли. Но Юко понимает, что не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как на английском будут «кофейные зёрна». ― Скоро! ― только и выдаёт она, опустив все объяснения. Юри, и правда, уехал уже довольно давно, поэтому должен скоро вернуться.

― Скоро? ― переспрашивает Виктор, и в глазах загорается искорка надежды увидеть его сегодня. ― То есть я могу его подождать?

― Конечно! ― девушка не совсем уловила суть вопроса, но на всякий случай ответила положительно. ― Что могу вам предложить?

― Карамельный макиато, ― заказывает мужчина и улыбается, не в состоянии скрыть нетерпения от встречи с Юри.

///

― Юко-чан, я привёз! ― в кофейню входит Юри и показывает девушке два пакета, в которых покоятся упаковки различных кофейных зёрен.

― Здравствуй, _Юри_. 

Знакомый голос заставляет его вздрогнуть, а внутри уже поднимается тёплая волна, делая колени слабыми, а дыхание ― сбивчивым. Парень поворачивает голову и видит Виктора: он сидит за столом, обложившись ворохом бумажек, и с улыбкой смотрит на Юри. 

― Наконец-то я тебя увидел снова. Можно тебя на минутку? 

― В-виктор? ― заикается Юри, заливаясь краской, понимая, что тот ждал его. 

― Запомнил моё имя? ― смеётся Виктор, не сводя глаз с парня, упиваясь его смущением. 

Юри снимает куртку, оставляет привезённые зёрна в служебном помещении и неловко подходит к столику, за которым сидит посетитель, уже успевший стать постоянным. 

― Можешь посидеть со мной немного? ― мужчина кивает на стул напротив него, и парень, немного замявшись, садится. ― Хочу посмотреть на тебя, ― Виктор подпирает голову рукой и смотрит прямо ему в глаза. ― Не видел тебя 3 дня, _я соскучился_. 

― Я-я… ― Юри хочет что-то сказать, но в голове совершенно пусто. Что нужно отвечать, когда тебе говорят, что скучали? Ответить тем же? ― Я был в-в университете…

― Это хорошо, ― кивает мужчина, ― ты, наверное, хороший студент. 

― Н-ну… 

― Ты свободен сегодня после работы? ― внезапно спрашивает Виктор. ― Хочу съездить в пару мест, но ваше метро ставит меня в ступор. 

― Я-я? ― недоумевает Юри, поднимая взгляд на мужчину. 

― Ты, кто же ещё, ― улыбается тот.

― Н-но… почему?

― Как это почему? ― едва заметно хмурится Виктор, отпивая свой уже почти остывший карамельный макиато. ― _Потому что ты мне нравишься, Юри_.

Эти слова так легко слетают с его губ, что парню кажется, что он оглох на секунду. « _Нет, этого не может быть. Это мне показалось. Наверное, просто языковой барьер, он хотел сказать что-то другое_ ».

« _Ты мне нравишься, Юри_ ». 

― Х-хорошо, я съезжу, ― практически шепчет Юри, опустив голову.

Виктор протягивает руку и поднимает его подбородок одним пальцем, заставляя заглянуть в глаза. Мужчина скользит пальцем по линии челюсти и едва ощутимо касается губ парня, от чего тот начинает мелко дрожать. 

― Вот и хорошо, ― взгляд Виктора падает на губы Юри, а потом снова останавливается на больших карих глазах. Парень резко отстраняется, подпрыгнув на стуле. ― У тебя очки съехали, ― смеётся мужчина, получая удовольствие от его зардевшегося лица и горящих от смущения ушей. 

« _Нет, это совершенно неправильно. Почему он так себя ведёт? Почему он дразнит меня такими словами? Почему он прикасается ко мне? Но… его руки такие тёплые, я хочу почувствовать его мягкие прикосновения снова… Нет, что же я творю? Юри, очнись! Вы оба мужчины, это ненормально! Тогда почему же сердце так сильно бьётся? Почему моё тело так реагирует?_ »

Внутри Юри творится настоящий ураган, пока он пытается сосредоточиться на приготовлении кофе, но взгляд то и дело падает на Виктора, который полностью погрузился в работу, периодически что-то записывая, вычёркивая и редактируя. Парень не может понять, что же он чувствует. Этот незнакомец совершенно непредсказуемый, он делает всё, что ему вздумается, но именно это восхищает в нём, заставляет следовать за ним.

« _Ты мне нравишься, Юри_ ».

― Ю-ри-куун! ― Юко машет рукой прямо около его лица, отвлекая от мыслей о Викторе. ― Твой писатель ждёт тебя на улице, так что скорее подметай и иди уже!

― Да, конечно! Прости, Юко-чан!

Юри смотрит на улицу и видит Виктора, который присел на корточки, чтобы погладить собачку какой-то проходящей мимо женщины. Мужчина искренне смеётся, ероша мягкую шерсть пекинеса, которому это явно по душе: он трётся всем телом о незнакомца, радостно виляя хвостом. От этой картины парень невольно улыбается, но потом одёргивает себя и начинает усердно работать щёткой.

///

― Уже закончил? ― Виктор подбегает к выходящему из кофейни Юри. ― Почему ты так долго? У меня щёки замёрзли! ― жалуется он, словно капризный ребёнок. Тело парня действует инстинктивно: ещё не до конца осознавая свои действия, он поднимает руки и кладёт свои тёплые ладони на холодные щёки мужчины. Тот замирает, и большими, словно блюдца, синими глазами смотрит на парня.

― Ой! ― Юри наконец понимает, что он делает, и отпрыгивает в сторону. 

― Ладно, идём, ― мужчина хватает его за руку и тянет за собой, стараясь скрыть своё смущение.

В свои 27 лет он и не мог представить, что какой-то неприметный парень из кофейни сможет заставить его вести себя подобным образом. Он хотел прекратить ходить туда, но не мог перестать думать о Юри, и работа совершенно не ладилась, пока он не видел его хоть раз, не посмотрел в эти сияющие глаза, не услышал этот звонкий голос. 

Юри смотрит на свою руку в руке Виктора, который продолжает тянуть его вперёд сквозь толпу людей. Мозгом он понимает, что должен выдернуть руку, что люди будут на них косо смотреть, но не может этого сделать. Вместо этого он, преодолевая стену смущения, сжимает ладонь мужчины и счастливо улыбается.


End file.
